everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Winter/cartoon
Crystal Winter debuted in the [[Ever After High (cartoon)|'cartoon series']] in the Chapter 4 TV special "Epic Winter", which premiered on August 5, 2016. Chapter 4 Webisodes Apple White and Madeline Hatter visit Crystal Winter at the The Top of the World, the snow village, for a school project, to which Crystal happily helps. Crystal shows them how snowflakes are made, with the making process down by her family's servants, Jackie Frost and her brother, Northwind. TV specials The Narrators bring us to the Snow Queen and Snow King. Crystal Winter, daughter of the two, tells them to, "Save the snuggling for the fireside". Crystal then suggests to play some indoor ice hockey. The Snow Queen tells Crystal that she needs to lace up her own skates. Crystal tells her that they have pixies for that. As the Snow King and Crystal play, Jackie Frost and Northwind appear. They shapeshift out of owl form, Jackie takes the envelope with the "Secret Weapon" in it, and Jackie exclaims the plan again. Meanwhile, Crystal wins a game at ice hockey. The Queen tells the King that Crystal cannot magic "her way out of everything," and the King asks why not, and blows an ice breath heart-shaped kiss at his wife, saying it works for him. Crystal tells her parents to cut out the "slushie stuff" which causes the king to laugh a wholehearted laugh. Out on the balcony, Crystal and her parents, king and queen move out to talk about Crystal's ruling one day. She tells her parents that she is ready to rule. Crystal tells her parents that she has studied every magical meter cameno phesto, every fabulous fairy tale ever. Her mother tells her that there is a difference between understanding something and doing it, and she and her husband create the Winter Rose as Foxanne and Veronicub watch intently. Then the queen tells Crystal that she will one day blossom like the rose, and then her father says that she will also become the next Snow Queen. While the narrators narrate, Jackie spills the potent dust all over Crystal's mother and father, and the dust falls into her father's eye, causing him to turn very evil. When Crystal is about to tell her parents that she won't let them down, her mother snatches the rose from her hands, claiming that she already has. When her mother tells her that she has ingratitude, her father, the Snow King tells Crystal that she is acting like a 'spoiled brat'. Crystal asks "What are you saying?" and says something but the king hears it and sees it differently. Crystal's mother tells the King that Crystal got her "lack of respect" from him, and that she acts too silly to rule. The king freezes his wife, Crystal demands him he unfreeze her, the king tells her she is too childish to rule, and then Crystal runs off crying about the saddening horribleness of her parents that has become. While Crystal is away in her room, she then sobs that who would want to rule winter when it means being cold-hearted? Crystal asks what's wrong with having fun, and says maybe she doesn't belong there anymore. She picks up a framed photo of herself and her two friends, Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella, and that maybe somewhere else she would be treated differently. Crystal, much to the evil siblings' delight, leaves the top of the world to go to Ever After. Ashlynn asks Crystal why she really came to Ever After. Crystal tells them lately that her parents, particularly her father, have been "cold", and and she tells her friends that she feels like she has been cursed, and Ashlynn says maybe she's right. Ashlynn and Briar say at the same time that it's Crystal's parents. Ashlynn then tells her that Madam Baba Yaga knows all about evil curses, and suggests to go to her. Ashlynn, Briar and Crytal go to Baba Yaga for help, and ask about the curse. Crystal explains about her father, and Yaga tells her that she makes no promises. She gives hot cocoa, made with "fresh" pig's breath. Crystal says they have to find a way to bring her father down to Ever After High, and Briar says she has an idea. Ashlynn tells Crystal that they'll get to the bottom of the curse, and the Snow King is coming with polar bears on a sleigh in the meanwhile. Crystal says she wishes Baba Yaga for more time to examine her father, and Ashlynn says the wish part gives her an idea. The girls and Baba Yaga, including Farrah Goodfairy, talk about de-cursing Crystal's dad, and as they discuss the un-cursing, Madam Yaga makes a suggestion to the ancient library. Then they leave much to Baba Yaga's dismay and displease. Meanwhile, Rosabella wants to get into Daring's bedroom dorm and it turns out the Snow King's magic turned him into a beast. Rosabella tells him it isn't a bad thing, and he says he's just handsome in a furry way now. He embraces it and walks down the hall to the girls of Ever After High. He then approaches Madeline and Raven, and asks them what's new, and Madeline gasps at the sight of him. She then tells Daring that his face is a face a "mama bandersnatch could love." Apple finds him and says "Daring. What happened to you? You're - a beast!" Daring thinks she is mocking him and runs away crying. Meanwhile, Faybelle makes a deal with the Fairy Mob and tells them she'll owe them if they clean the school for her. She can't believe it and asks if there is something else. Meanwhile, the girls find the used to be Library of Elders, and Farrah restores the ancient library with her illusion magic. Briar tells her that she hopes her magic can support their weight, and Crystal is saying that the library illusion looks spelltacular. Crystal asks Farrah if she is okay, and Farrah says she needs to stay here to hold the spell, and tells her that she and the girls better hurry. The narrators narrate the story, while the girls move in the now-fake-restored library, and the male narrator says it could lead to certain death. Blondie finds that there is a door behind the book shelf, and naturally, the unlocking master, she finds the switch. Briar, on her MirrorPhone, falls over in the room due to Blondie finding the switch. Blondie asks Briar if she is okay, and she says "Yeah, thanks." Crystal finds the Scroll of Deep Magic while they are searching, and the girls find out that there are Four Roses of the Season, and that her father has "Kindness Blindness". While they find out where the roses are, the fourth one, the Winter Rose, the last one, cannot be found because Farrah's magic now is failing to work any longer. They escape without knowing where the Rose of Winter is, but it turns out they have found out what they needed to know, because the three ones: Spring, Summer, and Fall were there. The girls need to hurry out because Farrah's magic is running out. Crystal feels she can't jump because her pixies aren't there after all the other girls jumped. Ashlynn reminds her that her pixies aren't here. She makes a heroic, brave jump, and when they leave, Crystal tells Farrah she's amazing. Blondie on the MirrorCast telling about their story they had, and about the Magical Bouquet to return the Snow King and Snow Queen make to their natural selves. They get at the top of the world, at the Winter Palace, and Crystal gets an idea since the sleigh is broken. Jackie and Northwind see them in the staff's globe, and Jackie plots on what she will do once they get there. Meanwhile, it turns out Crystal has made skis, but Faybelle of course, will just fly. In the palace, Jackie has the magical staff and she accidentally makes snowflakes the size of houses. Jackie comments that by the time Crystal gets to the gates that she'll be ready. After the gang is walking up, Faybelle gets a call from the MobFairies, and and the Mob Fairies tell her she has by five o'clock to give the magical item to them, or else they'll double her. She accidentally shouts out double, but she tells the gang it is for a unicorn donation. Then she tells Ashlynn that she is full of surprises when she says she didn't know Faybelle liked unicorns. Daring in the while offers Rosabella to carry her, and she thinks that Daring might be thinking about someone other than himself. Daring tells her no, and that he just wants to tell her some stories about his greatest exploits. Rosabella asks when he will ever change, and the Pixies Foxanne and Veronicub see them walking up to the gates, and they run away, with Jackie coming up to the balcony. Jackie gets another plan (use her brother Northwind) and the Snow Pixies get Crystal's magical wand from the king to give back to her. Later on, Jackie gives her brother snow powers and he tries to stop them. Daring gives him a distraction. Rosabella tells him to keep distracting the giant. Northwind turns his attention back onto the girls, and runs for them, but he can't fit in the hole, while a penguin-turned servant is leading the way. Northwind then reports back to Jackie, and she gets another plan. When they come to Jackie, Crystal tries to explain to Jackie and get Jackie to be on her side, but Jackie won't budge. When Crystal says she wants to use the power of winter to help others, Jackie calls her weird and still won't go for it. Meanwhile, Rosabella and Daring get Northwind to turn into a mouse, and Crystal is still confronting Jackie. Jackie, still unwilling, won't go, and Faybelle steals the rose of winter, and Jackie says she knew it was a trick and turns Faybelle to ice. The pixies return Crystal her Wand of Winter, and Crystal uses it on Jackie. Crystal says let's play, and Jackie laughs, but Crystal proves her wrong by typing her own boots right in front of her. Crystal then fights her and wins, and Daring brings Northwind as a mouse next to Jackie and they are both in ice shackles. When they make the bouquet, Faybelle steals it, wanting to use it to get herself off the hook with the fairies of the mob. Daring tells her to think about someone other than herself for once, but Faybelle says that's a them problem, not a her problem, and she flies off. Crystal tells her pixies to go follow her, and back at Ever After High, Faybelle tells the mob she has the bouquet of the four seasons. The boss leader tells her they'll meet her at her locker, and yeah, they know where it is. They come out of her locker when she is there in the school, and the boss tells her that the lip gloss is not working for her. Faybelle swipes it away, and is about to give the bouquet to them, when Crystal and the gang come in. Faybelle cries, saying she doesn't want hard work or hard labor, but the fairies do not care. Daring then pledges himself to be Faybelle's replace and he do the labor, and the mob fairies accept. He signs, but the fairies tell him he and Faybelle are both off the hook, and disappear. Signing and being selfless turns Daring back to his natural self, and Rosabella tells him that he turned back because she started acting like a "real" prince. Later on, Crystal is seen working up in Ever After down of the earth on the world exactly, to make an "epic winter" out of the kingdom of Ever After, and the scene ends all well with Crystal. Gallery Webisodes gallery Crystal2.jpg Crystal.jpg TNBLSB - Crystal, Apple and Madeline.png DAVqOV1Gjbs.jpg TINBLSB - Apple and Crystal.png TINBLSB - Crystal, Apple and Madeline.png TINBLSB - Crystal Winter.jpg TV special gallery Epic Winter - Crystal, the Snow Queen and the Snow King.png Epic Winter - Crystal Winter ep1.png Epic Winter - Snow King and Crystal speeding.jpg Epic Winter - Crystal Winter.png Epic winter - blondie, ashlynn, briar, crystal and farrah.jpg Epic Winter - Farrah, Crystal and Ashlynn.png Epic Winter - Crystal and Farrah.png Epic winter - Crystal, Ashlynn, Rosabella, Briar and Blondie.png Epic Winter - Rose's not in season.jpg Schermopname (13).png Epic winter - Blondie, Crystal, Ashlynn, Briar, Daring and Rosabella.png epic winter - Crystal.jpg Epic Winter - Crystal begins singing.jpg Epic Winter - Crystal in blue lights.jpg Epic Winter - Crystal and the glass slipper.jpg Epic Winter - It's your turn.jpg Epic Winter - Crystal landing.jpg Epic winter - Crystal 2.jpg Schermopname (37).png Epic Winter - Daring, Rosabella, Briar, Ashlynn, Crystal, Blondie and Faybelle.png Epic Winter - Crystal cdn.png Epic Winter - Hero Crystal.jpg Epic winter - blondie, rosabella, daring, crystal, ashlynn, briar and faybelle.png Epic Winter - Girls in wonder.jpg Epic Winter - Daring, Rosabella, Faybelle, Cerise, Briar, Crystal, Blondie and Cedar.png Category:Epic Winter characters Category:Chapter 4 characters